


The Parker Twins

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretic Lizzie, Hope de-aged, Josie Parker, Josie de-aged, Kai is a father, Lizzie Parker, Lizzie de-aged, M/M, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, heretic Josie, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: Lizzie and Josie had tried everything to wake Hope up from her coma but nothing was working. In a last-ditch effort, the twins try a spell they couldn't decipher out. The results were not what they were expecting...(Transported into a universe where their biological parents are Kai and Caroline)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries, Originals, or Legacies.

* * *

**Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman**

"I was being sarcastic. It's not going to kill us... _probably_."

<><><><><>

**Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman**

"We're screwed, we're completely screwed."

<><><><><>

**Tierney Smith as Lizzie Saltzman <><>Lily Rose Smith as Josie Saltzman**

"This is weird."

<><><><><>

**Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson**

"You two are dead."

<><><><><>

**Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson**

"Your psycho uncle is now your psycho dad...that's fucked up.....Wait, did he try and kill you here?"

<><><><><>

**Chris Wood as Kai Parker**

"I'm a what now?"

<><><><><>

**Candice King as Caroline Forbes**

"When did you three become friends?"

<><><><><>

**Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

"What do you mean my daughter is missing along with your own spawn?"


	2. This is wrong

* * *

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Josie asked nervously, as Lizzie started setting up the spell around Hope's unmoving body.

"Of course not," Lizzie said, glancing at her sister. "We literally have no idea what this spell does...for all we know, it could blow us up."

Josie froze. "You don't think it would actually do that…" Josie said, looking worried.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic. It's not going to kill us... _probably_."

"Probably?" Josie repeated. "We're screwed, we're completely screwed."

"Jo!" Lizzie said, raising her voice. "It's going to be fine."

"And if it's not?" Josie asked.

"We'll figure it out, besides we owe it to Hope...and nothing we've tried has worked yet," Lizzie said, standing up and walking over to her twin.

"We don't even know what the spell does, this is completely reckless and dad would kill us if he knew we were doing this," Josie said, forehead creased with worry.

"Fuck dad. He's done nothing but lay around and give out false promises." Lizzie sneered, angrily.

She was completely done with her dad.

Alaric Fucking Saltzman was an ass and completely irresponsible.

He had tried all of 3 things to try and wake Hope up but when that failed, he gave up. Then he started drowning himself in his alcohol while ignoring his daughters calling out to him for help.

At least their mom had been trying.

So far their mom had contacted at least a dozen covens searching for anything that might help but their dad just laze around all day, except for when he had to act like a headmaster.

To say Lizzie was pissed was an understatement. If this was how her dad treated Hope, his favorite daughter -even if she wasn't his daughter- then how would he treat Josie or her if this type of thing happened to him.

Would he even try?

Probably not to be honest.

Lizzie had already been on testy water with him after she overheard him say that if she got too out of control he would send her to a prison world.

But now, she just wanted to commit murder.

Anyways, the twins had found a spell hidden in some ancient text that from the little bit they could decipher, it said stuff about waking up, renewing, and fixing something. It also had something about changing and correcting paths but Lizzie was hoping that wasn't that big of a thing in the spell.

Guess they were about to find out.

Hopefully, the spell went correctly since this was the first time in a few months that Josie was doing a spell.

It had taken a lot of convincing but Lizzie had gotten her to agree to take back her siphoning abilities for this spell because it was supposed to be very powerful.

So Lizzie played the 'she could die' card if she did it alone.

Was it true?

To an extent. The likelihood of her death was definitely way higher than other spells but Lizzie didn't think she would.

Should she feel bad for manipulating her sister?

Probably

Did she?

Nope

' _Sorry, Jo but you can't run away from magic…'_ Lizzie thought to herself before shaking her head.

Lizzie looked back at her sister, who seemed lost in thought as well.

"Jo?" Lizzie said, calling her sister out of her thoughts. "I don't know what is going to happen. This may end terribly or it could work. I know this is reckless and stupid and we probably shouldn't be messing with ancient magic that we have no idea what it does but Hope…"

Lizzie reached out and grabbed her sister's hands.

"Hope is family and she would do anything to get us back. She literally chose us over her boy-toy. And we have to at least try…"

"Ok," Josie said, nodding her head as she squeezed Lizzie's hands. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Lizzie said, smirking slightly causing Josie to laugh.

"That's debatable."

"No, it isn't," Lizzie denied, with a grin.

Lizzie released Josie's hands and held up her pinky.

"Are you with me?" Lizzie asked, softly.

Josie smiled and linked her pinky with Lizzie's. "Always." She promised.

"Let's finish setting up the spell," Lizzie said, walking back towards the setup.

Josie followed and together, they finished up everything that was needed.

The setup was a pentagon drawn by chalk with a ring of fire around the witches casting the spell. The twins sat on either side of Hope and started siphoning from an object that the twins had found in their dads office.

It had been radiating powerful magic, so the twins decided to use it.

The twins both closed their eyes as they siphoned.

And Lizzie felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, as the powerful yet intoxicating magic flowed through them.

It felt like a high without any negative side effects.

Once they were done siphoning, they cut their palms along with Hopes and allowed the blood to drip into a bowl.

**AN: Pretend spell is some ancient language; I just typed into google translate for Latin for the spell**

" _Mutare viam tuam_ " The twins chanted, as they went through the motions.

Although they had to cut Hope's hand a few times because it kept healing.

Josie dropped the mushed dahlia flower into the bowl, while Lizzie poured a few drops of oil over it.

" _Excitandis locum novam veritatem. Fatum negavit tamen quod nulla oblivione delebitur._ " They continued to chant.

Then Lizzie lit it on fire and a strange smell filled the air.

" _Semita figere semel capta_ "

It wasn't bad in any way but it wasn't good either.

" _Verum intra se e somno expergiscitur_ "

It kind of just hung around them, enveloping them with a sense of power and eeriness.

The twin's voices got louder as the fire surrounding them flared to life, creating intense heat around them.

" _Opprimere per spatium per tempus tuam. Non sunt universi_ "

There was a strange pulsing in her head, almost like a drum. It got louder and louder with each word spoken.

" _Opprimere per spatium per tempus tuam. Non sunt universi_ "

They repeated the last part again, and Lizzi e felt a strange sensation...it felt like she was leaving her body.

Wait…

Her eyes snapped open, locking with her twins, then everything went dark.

Lizzie gasped awake, shooting off a bed of some sort. She looked around wildly as she became aware of her surroundings.

She was in a kids room.

What?

Lizzie noticed two bears that seemed familiar sitting on a bean bag chair on the floor.

Lizzie took a step forward but stumbled.

It felt weird..she felt weird, awkward almost.

She looked down and barely kept from screaming.

Her legs...were short and tiny.

She was tiny...

Where were her boobs?

Her hips?

Her muscles?

She was in the body of a child.

Lizzie looked up, eyes scanning the room fearfully.

Why was she so afraid?

Why would she be so afraid?

Lizzie felt her confusion rise.

Something caught her eyes on her left.

The wall...

There were pictures of two girls.

One brunette, the other blonde.

It was her...and Josie from when they were younger.

What was happening?

Wait…

Lizzie looked to the right spotting a mirror and ran over, stumbling over her feet.

When she was right in front of it, she nearly fainted.

She was a kid.

She was around 7 or 8 years old.

What did that spell do?

Lizzie felt her fear reach an overwhelming level, making her want to cry.

What?

She was 17 for fucks sakes…

Then Lizzie paused in realization.

What if that fear wasn't her own?

But also was?

If this...was her...then where was her younger self's mind.

It couldn't have disappeared right?

Lizzie closed her eyes, focusing inward.

Lizzie felt a strange wall thing where emotions were rushing through, yet thoughts seemed locked in.

Was that her?

The younger her?

Was she trapped in her own mind?

Shit.

That would be terrifying.

Lizzie sent soothing waves towards the wall, hoping that since she could feel little 'Lizzie's' emotions , maybe Lizzie could send her own.

It worked.

The younger her seemed to calm down as Lizzie scanned the room she was in. It was her bedroom but not.

There were differences, like different color schemes and things she didn't remember having. Something was right.

The door to the room burst open and Lizzie tensed, instinctively going into fight or flight mode...which strangely came from both little 'Lizzie' and her.

Lizzie didn't have time to think on that as a bundle of skin and bone slammed into her and all she saw was brown hair.

Lizzie immediately relaxed.

Her twin bond told her it was Josie.

"Lizzie, please tell me this is you," Josie begged.

"It is. I'm here too, what the hell happened with the spell?" Lizzie asked.

Josie pulled back, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Lizzie stared for a moment as Josie's little face stared back at her.

"This is weird." The twins said in unison.

Both of them immediately started laughing straight afterward.

"Why are we laughing? That wasn't even funny." Josie said after the laughter died down.

"I think it's our younger selves," Lizzie suggested.

"You have your younger self too? Thank god, I thought I was losing it," Josie said, shifting to look around the room. "This doesn't seem right…"

"I know…" Lizzie said, agreeing with her.

Josie turned to Lizzie with a pointed look. "This is why we don't mess around with spells we don't understand."

"Well, we could be dead." Lizzie pointed out.

Josie sent Lizzie a glare causing her to back down.

"Ok, your right." Lizzie conceded. "But what do we do now?"

"Gather information...this doesn't seem right...I mean we look the same but things seem different somehow. Even inside of me, if that makes sense?" Josie said, looking at Lizzie.

"It's the same for me. It almost feels like my magical makeup is different but similar to before." Lizzie said, looking down at the bears on the bean bag.

"Lizzie...what about Hope?" Josie asked, in a whisper.

"Shit, we have to find her and figure out if she's here too. Then gather info, then find a way home." Lizzie said, looking determined. When in reality she was panicking.

They were screwed.

"Let's go," Josie said, grabbing Lizzie's hand as she pulled her from the room.

The twins walked hesitantly down the hallway, feeling strange in their new bodies. They saw people glance at them warily as they walked past.

But they were left alone as the twins got past the main area of the school.

When they reached the end of a hall, a familiar voice that was now so young, stopped them.

"Well, if it isn't the Parker Twins." Alyssa Chang said mockingly.

Lizzie looked at Josie with a startled look. And Josie shared the same expression on her face.

Parker Twins?!

The two girls turned to face Alyssa.

"Parker?" Lizzie blurted out without meaning to.

Lizzie felt Josie freeze next to her.

Oops.

Alyssa gave them a nasty look. "Aw, can the little abomination not remember her family name? I mean, I knew you were crazy but wow."

Family name?

Their last name wasn't Saltzman?

What the actual fuck?

Then Lizzie caught the nickname Alyssa gave her.

"What did you just call me?" Lizzie asked, feeling her anger overwhelm her disbelief and worry.

"Lizzie," Josie's much higher voice called to her warningly but Lizzie could tell that Josie was just as confused as she was.

The twins had been called abominations many times by witches passing through but never by students at the school.

Even the Alyssa they knew never went that far.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you don't know your school nickname. You can't be that dumb." Alyssa sneered, which looked very strange yet also fitting on the young girl.

"What do you mean by school nicknames?" Josie inquired, stepping forward.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at them. "Wow, there is something really wrong with you two today, even more so than usual, and that's saying something."

"Ok, listen here you little brat, what nicknames?" Lizzie said, practically growling.

"Abominations, freaks, psychos, leeches, little devils, demons and one of the most popular ones are, dark princesses. Those are the ones you both share but Josie is called a know-it-all, or little miss can't do anything herself. While Lizzie has the most names, unsurprisingly. After all, she is her father's daughter, she's called mini-Kai, little sociopath, crazy twin, and little miss freakouts." Alyssa said all while sounding sympathetic, which both of the girls knew was false.

Lizzie was frozen.

Father's daughter?

She felt a sense of foreboding at those particular words, even if they didn't make that much sense.

And Lizzie completely understood what mini-Kai meant.

Did people think she was like her uncle?

That wasn't exactly surprising but no one had ever said it to her face.

Also, a part of Lizzie was surprised...who knew kids could be this cruel...like damn Alyssa.

While the other was questioning how intelligent Alyssa seemed. Something wasn't right there...children didn't say things the way Alyssa was saying them. It almost seemed adult-like.

She didn't know whether to be impressed, angry, or suspicious.

"Alyssa?" Josie said, hesitantly.

"What?" Alyssa spat.

"What do you mean by father's daughter?" Josie asked, fearing the answer because Lizzie had never been called that by anyone. Lizzie was always her mother's daughter.

"Did you two hit your head or something? Your father is Kai Parker...you know? The crazy psychopath who killed his entire family and coven." Alyssa said, sarcastically before pausing at the looks on their faces, and she started to realize the twins hadn't been trying to mess with her this entire time.

The twins exchanged horrified looks.

That explained the nicknames and why the school actually seemed to hate them if the nicknames were anything to go by.

Alyssa looked between the two. "You two are bigger freaks than I ever thought."

Lizzie was panicking internally as the emotions/urges of her younger yet different self pushed themselves forward.

In a split-second decision, she decided to act on them.

"At least we aren't to blame for the deaths of our parents...shame you didn't kill yourself along with them." Lizzie hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

She heard Josie gasp beside her, but she ignored her, focusing on Alyssa who was staring at Lizzie with pain and hurt in her eyes.

Lizzie felt sick satisfaction as her eyes welled with tears and she ran away.

"Lizzie, why did you say that? She's a child." Josie said, words rushing out ash she stared at her sister horrified.

Lizzie glared at her sister. "So are we, our emotions and feelings are blended together with this other self who is a child, who is apparently very sadistic, then again so was I but I never had the ability to actually form the words to be that cruel until I was our real age," Lizzie said, defensively.

"I know. I wanted to say something too but I held back. You need to be stronger than your younger self emotions. We know a lot more than any of the kids here and we know how to hit their weak spots...but that doesn't mean we should." Josie said, shaking her head.

"Are forgetting I'm bipolar...at this exact moment I am double the normal amount of crazy because I have my bipolar emotions and my younger self's, which are slightly irrational. It's not a great combination." Lizzie snapped back.

Josie paused, as she had never considered the problems being bipolar could cause in this situation. It was hard for her already but with heightened and extreme emotions it would suck way worse.

"I'm sorry," Josie said, as the realization that this wasn't really her sister's fault settled.

Lizzie blinked in surprise before her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry too. I promise I'll try not to go off on little kids that can't handle mean words very well. Although, you have to admit those names they call us are very cruel…" Lizzie said, thinking back the strange conversation they just had.

Josie nodded in agreement. "I can't wrap my head around it. We're Parkers? Uncle Kai is our dad? We're outcasts here? What is going on?" Josie wondered.

"I don't know but let's try to find Hope," Lizzie said, glancing around them.

"Agreed," Josie muttered.


	3. Visions

* * *

Hope opened her eyes in confusion, feeling strangely lightheaded and weird. She pushed herself up, pausing as she realized she was on a bed.

A small bed…

Hope knew she was short but she wasn’t that short.

Her feet weren’t even close to the end of the bed.

Was she lying sideways?

One look confirmed nope, she was not sideways.

Then how the hell did she become a sasquatch?

Hope glanced down at herself.

“What the fuck?” She shouted aloud, then froze in shock.

Her voice was so freaking high and her body...

Well...let’s just say that she was most definitely not a woman anymore.

“Oh hell no…” Hope whispered and jumped off the bed, but ended up tumbling to the floor. Most would think she would get back up and rush to a mirror or something but that was not what Hope did.

Instead, she let herself lay flat on the wooden floor panels.

Trying to find the will to continue…

Because let’s be real here, if she went to go look in the mirror, she knew that whatever it was she would find would suck either way.

So what was the point?

May as well wallow in self-misery on the cold unforgiving floors rather than to give herself a heart attack by looking at herself in a mirror.

Damn, that sounds depressing.

Aw, who cared, depressing situations called for states of self-pity and hatred.

A natural part of a teenager’s life.

Hope stared up at the ceiling, silently taking note of her new and strange body.

She could no longer feel her wolf side which meant it was either no longer there or for some reason, it hasn’t been triggered.

She wasn’t sure which one she was hoping for more.

On one side, if she no longer felt it, it could mean that she was possessing another body somehow, which wouldn’t be that hard to transfer back into her original self once she finds where her body was.

On the other, if it hasn’t been triggered, that means she’s still in her own body just...smaller..and younger? 

Anyways, the advantage of that is she has access to her magic and is still a tribrid. And all she had to do was find a way to age herself back up or something.

Right?

That’s all it is…

Hope paused as she felt a fear that was not her own.

Uh...what?

Is there someone in her brain along with her?

That was freaky as hell.

Also, that did not make sense...

When people possess bodies they do not sense the person they are possessing. Nor should she sense feelings if she was de-aged or something…

What if she was possessing herself?

Hope’s eyes widened in horror.

That just sounds horrible.

Hope pushed herself up into a sitting position and closed her eyes. Trying to put herself into a meditative state.

But failed.

Hope opened her eyes frustrated.

She pushed herself up and slowly walked over to the mirror.

Stopping in front of it.

Hope stared at the little girl in the mirror that was probably around 9 or 10. It was most definitely her.

How the hell did this happen?

The last thing she remembered was facing the black magic possessed Josie in Josie’s mind and then nothing.

Hope’s facial expression changed from confused to worried instantly.

Did Josie defeat the darkness?

Was Lizzie okay?

Landon and Raf?

Suddenly her door opened and she tensed but then relaxed when she spotted who it was.

Lizzie and Josie were peeking their heads around the door to look at her.

“Hope?” Josie called, hesitantly, voice far higher than normal.

“Girls...are you who I think you are?” Hope asked, and instantly the twins relaxed, and entered, shutting the door behind them.

“Thank god, we thought it was only us,” Lizzie said, relieved. And Hope paused, momentarily shocked by her high voice before she shook it off.

“How did this happen? Did the necromancer do something?” Hope asked, worriedly.

She looked between the twins, pausing as she noticed they exchanged guilty looks.

“What did you two do?” Hope asked, slowly.

“Umm...wemayhavedoneaspellthatwedidn’tknowwhatitdidinanattempttowakeyouupbutthishappenedinstead,” Lizzie rushed out, causing Hope to stare at her in shock, before blinking and shaking her head.

“Slower,” Hope ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Lizzie hesitated but then sighed, knowing there was no escape.

“We may have done a spell, that we didn’t know what it did, in an attempt to wake you up, but this happened instead…”

“Wake me up?” Hope asked, confused.

“Hope...you were in a coma for a few months,” Josie said, making Hope freeze in shock. “We tried everything but nothing worked, so we tried something that we weren’t really what would happen...on the bright side, it technically worked, because you’re no longer in a coma.” 

“The main problem is we might be in an alternate universe...where Josie and I are the kids of Kai Parker and apparently hated here…so yay,” Lizzie said, with a tired look.

“Come again?” Hope asked, in disbelief. “I think I misheard you.”

“No, you heard us right, the first time…” Josie said, eyeing Hope carefully.

“Your psycho uncle is now your psycho dad...that’s fucked up. What else could be different here? Wait, did he try and kill you here?” Hope asked, with a look of realization.

“We don’t know, but we should probably find out,” Josie stated, contemplatively.

“How though? Who would have that information?” Hope asked, trying to think where they could get the info they needed.

“Maybe the headmaster’s office?” Lizzie suggested.

The three look between each other.

“Let’s go,” Hope said, looking determined.

<><><><><>

Once Hope and the twins were sure the cloaking spell was up, they snuck their way into the headmasters’ office.

They entered slowly and kept against the back wall, unsure if there were any magical tripwires in the room used to detect unwanted visitors.

The trio exchanged looks as they looked around the empty room. Hope closed her eyes, sensing for anything that would cause them to be given away but found nothing.

“Alright, we’re good for now, time to snoop but we have to be careful. Make sure everything is as it was left.” Hope said, moving away from the twins.

Lizzie nodded and started looking through the draws of the desk, while Josie went to the bookshelf.

“Uh...guys?” Josie called, and the other two looked over to see her holding the ascendant to the 2018 prison world. “I think it’s safe to assume he tried to kill us…”

“Yep…” Lizzie nodded, with a disturbed look on her face.

Sure, she knew her uncle Kai -or is it dad now- was psycho but to try and kill his own daughters...that’s just insane.

Lizzie looked back down, noticing a ring resting at the back of the draw she was going through. Lizzie reached for it, feeling the urge to touch it.

The second her fingers made contact, she was pulled into a vision.

_ \------- _

_ Caroline was sitting in the lounge of the boarding house, drinking away her problems, when Kai Parker walked in. _

_ He raised his eyebrow spotting the many empty bottles of bourbon. _

_ “Whoa…” He whispered, then he looked at the blonde who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. _

_ “You know drinking doesn’t solve your problems, especially for vampires,” Kai said, causing Caroline to flinch in surprise, having not realized he was there. _

_ She looked over at him, confused. _

_ “Wait...you're the prison world sociopath that kidnapped Elena and the person that I’ve been hearing Bonnie rant about. Apparently, you stabbed her and shot her with an arrow,” Caroline said, shooting him a look. _

_ “Yeah…I did that, didn’t I,” Kai said, wincing. “But didn’t you hear, after the merge with Luke, I have emotions now.” _

_ He looked at her and expected her to write him off like everyone else as evil. _

_ “Congratulations,” Caroline said, taking a sip of her bottle of bourbon. “We’re in the same boat actually.” _

_ “What?” Kai asked, confused as he walked over to sit on the coffee table. _

_ “Oh, right, you didn’t know,” Careline said. “I turned off my emotions after my mom died. Just got them back on a few days ago. Still sucks.” _

_ Kai blinked in surprise as he considered her, “What’s it like to turn off your emotions?” Kai asked. _

_ “Well, you don’t feel guilt, love, or any happy emotion. You simply exist and crave blood, sex, and have a constant urge to kill people.” Caroline explained, rubbing her head. _

_ “Huh...that’s what it was like before I gained emotions, well except the craving blood part,” Kai looked down at his hands. “Do they get easier?” _

_ “Hmm?” Caroline stared at him in confusion. _

_ “Emotions, I mean.” Kai clarified. _

_ “Eventually, once you learn how to handle them but you’ll have ups and downs, that’s just a part of it,” Caroline replied. _

_ Kai looked at Caroline confused. “You’re the first person to actually believe I have emotions…” Kai said, quietly. _

_ Caroline shrugged. “People change, besides in a world of magic and supernatural beings anything is possible. It wouldn’t be fair for me to say you don’t have real emotions when it’s very possible you do.” She said, leaning back against the couch. _

_ “Thanks…” Kai whispered. _

_ “Welcome, besides I know what it’s like to go from no emotions to emotions, and it’s not a fun feeling,” Caroline said, then pulled her legs out from under her. “ I should probably go, I’m drunk enough.” _

_ Caroline stood up but stumbled and would have fallen to the group if Kai hadn’t caught her. _

_ “Careful,” He said, as Caroline used his chest for support. When Caroline looked up she was surprised to see that their faces were inches apart. _

_ Kai stared down at her, eyes darkening slightly. _

_ Caroline breathed out softly causing her breath to fan his lips. And in a split-second decision, Kai smashed his lips on hers. _

_ The vision shifted to Saltzman's wedding day. And broken glass laid everywhere as Caroline looked around rapidly. _

_ When she turned to the right, she saw Kai snap Stefan’s neck, then turned to look at her. Something flickered in his gaze but then disappeared. _

_ “Kai…” Caroline breathed as he approached. She immediately noticed the bite marks on his neck. “Oh, my god.” _

_ Kai paused and followed her gaze, scoffing as he saw what she was looking at. _

_ “I have your friends to thank for those,” He said, darkly. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Caroline whispered. _

_ “I know,” Then he waved his hand and caught her as she fell into a peaceful sleep. _

_ Kai approached the sobbing Alaric, who was holding Jo in his arms. _

_ “Aw…” _

_ “Teli penitus et virtutis. creare vitam citius per blonding.” Joshua Parker chanted along with the rest of his coven. _

_ Kai looked over with a mocking look. _

_ “Let me guess, prison world?” Kai rolled his eyes as he waved his hands, pretending to be scared “You can’t kill me, or else you all die too, right?” _

_ Kai looked down at the crying Alaric. _

_ “Hey, I’m sorry about your twinsies. I just don’t feel like competing for leadership with future Gemini twins,” He said, crouching down. “See, when your family decided that you’re nothing but an irredeemable piece of trash, well...I guess the best thing to do is prove them right, right?” _

_ Kai stood back up, looking at the coven as they chanted. _

_ “Nulla materia sit in potentia, sive non. Quod sanguine per salvum faciet princeps in geminos” The coven continued to chant and Kai paused confused. _

_ That wasn’t the prison world spell...or was it a different type? _

_ Then the vision changed again. _

_ And Caroline was in a room with Valorie as she rewatched the footage from the wedding. _

_ “What is that?” Caroline asked, confused. _

_ “Is that Alaric’s wedding video after the explosion, why the hell are you watching that?” Caroline asked with a look of disbelief. _

_ “Quiet,” Valarie said, sharply. “I recognize this chant from the main Gemini Grimoire.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Caroline asked, confused. _

_ “That Gemini kid, Kai, thought they were sending him to a prison world,” Valarie said, looking at the screen with a frown. _

_ Caroline paused at the mention of Kai before she shook her head. “What does it matter, it’s done with. Turn it off, I don’t want Ric to hear this.” She said, moving to shut it off. _

_ “No, you’re not listening. They weren’t sending him away, Caroline.” Valarie said, stopping Caroline from turning it off. “They were trying to make sure that there would be another generation of Gemini twins.” _

_ “What? Are you saying that Alaric babies are still alive?” Caroline asked. _

_ “No,” Valarie said, shaking her head. “The spell is one that was created a long time ago and was created in case the Gemini’s were ever threatened in any way that would prevent the next generation. It uses the genetics of the coven leader and the most recent person he had intercourse with and forces twins.” _

_ “What did you just say?” Caroline whispered in shock. _

_ “What do you not understand?” Valarie asked, confused. “More than likely there is a set of unborn twins out there and we need to find the most likely very confused mother.” _

_ “No, you don’t understand...I..had sex with Kai…and not long after that, he was sent into the 1903 prison world,” Caroline said, hesitantly. _

_ “Oh…” Valarie said, staring at Caroline in surprise. “Then it must be you.” _

_ “I’m a vampire,” Caroline exclaimed in disbelief. “I can’t procreate,” _

_ “The spell makes it so that if the partner to the coven leader is unable to have kids. then they’ll be able to.” Valarie argued. “It’s never been used so I don’t know how it works with your vampirism. Although I do suspect that the children may be hybrids.” _

_ “You’re joking, I am not pregnant with kids that are biologically mine and Kai’s. That can’t be possible” Caroline exclaimed, in disbelief, clutching her stomach. _

_ “I’m sorry but it is very possible,” Valarie said, looking at Caroline’s stomach. _

_ The vision shifted one last time, settling on Caroline, who was staring at her sleeping daughters as Alaric walked up behind. _

_ “Kai’s back…” _

_ “I heard,” Caroline said, watching the twins. _

_ “What are you going to do?” Alaric asked. _

_ Caroline shot Alaric a confused look. “What do you mean?” _

_ “What are you going to tell Kai about the twins? Are you going to tell him they’re his? Cause at the moment, he thinks they're mine and Jo’s.” Alaric said, with a frown. _

_ “I don’t know...but what I do know is, he deserves to know the truth,” Caroline whispered. _

_ “How about we wait and see what he does. If he poses no danger, then tell him the truth,” Alaric suggested. _

_ Caroline glanced at Alaric then at the twins. _

_ “Alright.” _

\-------

Lizzie gasped in shock as she was pulled out of the vision sequence.

“Lizzie?” Josie called, worried. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Well, Kai definitely is our dad and mom is our biological mom….and we might be hybrids,” Lizzie said, with a look of pure disbelief.

“What!” Josie and Hope shouted together.


End file.
